Finding Myself while kicking ass
by TeamAshPeetaEdwardJackWill
Summary: A story about Krissy Jackson daughter of Poesiden with a whole lot of fluff! And she totally kicks butt through out! Rated T because I'm awesome!


**A/N**

**Hey all! This is a fanfic about Percy Jackson… kind of. it's really about his long lost twin sister. It's kinda a depressed teenager story but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that you know. if you have heard the name before its not mine. It's Rick riordan's. Thanks!**

My name is Krissy Jackson. I am the long lost sister of Percy Jackson. I am the only daughter of Poseidon ever to be born and I was raised on under the sea. Percy didn't know who I was until I came into Camp Half Blood a week after the big war. I came at my own will and people stared at my state. I was clean with my very long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail down my back. Everyone stared. I had my sword at my waist, daggers on my arms and legs. In my pocket was a pen that turned into a spear when I uncapped it. On my back was a survival pack that I'd gotten from Artemis for my 16th birthday.

I walked into the big house like I owned the place. Chiron stared at me. "Hello, my name is Kristina Oceana Jackson, and I am here to train," I said.

"Wait, the Krissy Jackson? Only daughter of Poseidon and all that?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah. That's me. Can you show me to my brother?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Oh don't start with that. Just call me Krissy, 'k?"

"Alright, Krissy. Come on." We walked through the camp to the arena. There he was the boy I hadn't see since I was born. I didn't even remember him because I'd never had a good look at him. He was tall, lanky, but muscular. He disorganized black hair the same color as mine. Our features were also the same but mine more feminine. His skin was also much more tan because of mine unique aquatic powers. His eyes the perfect sea green. He was definitely the kind of guy all the girls would have a crush on. He didn't notice me till I drew my sword and stepped forward. Immediately a pretty blond girl with gray eyes jumped forward and blocked my path. I smiled.

"I'm sorry is he your boyfriend?" I said.

"Why yes he is." Said the blond.

"I wasn't going to hurt him. I don't do that to family."

"Family? Are you to related? You do look an awful lot alike."

"I don't know her," Percy said.

"I'm sorry," I said,"I didn't introduce myself. My name is Krissy Jackson. I was raised my dad, Poseidon, under the sea. Mom couldn't take care of us both so dad took me in. We're twins. Identical actually. That's why we look so much alike. But I'm a special demigod. I'm the most powerful demigod that ever lived. I have powers over the ice and I was blessed by all the major gods when a was born. I know we just met and this is a lot to take in so I'll just leave you be."

"Wait," Percy said as I started to walk away, " come here. I want to feel your aura of magic." I walked back and came close. Percy closed his eyes, his lashes making dark ovals beneath his sea green eyes. Then slowly he reached out toward me and touched my face. His hand was warm like those of a caring mother but they were also rough and calloused from sword play. I closed my own eyes and leaned against his hand, savoring the feeling. I slight smile played on my face. This was perfect. I loved him. He was my brother. Then he took his hand away and we opened our eyes. We smiled. "You really are my sister. I never knew. Mom never told me and I never saw you when I visited dad under the sea."

"You always walked by me," I responded. " I was also there when ever you were fighting or on Mount Olympus. You have no idea how long I have waited and wished of coming up to the surface for a long period of time. Technically I have been breathing water all my life. Percy and I laughed at my joke. Then he lead me to his cabin where I unpacked my little stuff.

"So tell me a little about your life." Percy said

"Well I think you should hear this first. On November 10 when I, we, was ten years old I traveled out of the ocean and was caught by men and was raped, cut, and stabbed. They left me bleeding in the street. I was nearly killed. My father found me and brought me home. And then i lived my life without a father nor mother or any kind of real family. I was alone and whenever I saw my dad he never payed attention to me. So I just stayed in my room and trained. I even didn't love my dad anymore because he wasn't there. Then when I was twelve I heard dad talking about you and how proud of you he was. It was like a slap in the face. There I was, training my butt off and he was proud of you. All I wanted was for my father to notice. Then when my father finally talked to me he just told me how safe I was under the water. And that I should never go to the modern world. I listened because I was so desperate to please dad. It was awful. I know you probably love dad but if you were me you would hate him too. Then one day I defied him and came here. And I'm happy here because I get to use my powers finally."

"Wow. I'm sorry about your past. I wish I could help you. And I think I can. How about you train here with the rest of us and while you're doing it you can also learn to use your powers."


End file.
